HST: Epilogue
by NormaJean Beausoleil
Summary: The lemony goodness for High School Tutor. There's no real plot here, so reading HST without this addendum is fine.
1. Chapter 1

**HST: the long awaited lemon: PART I**

"Axel this is a HORRIBLE idea."

Riku stopped dead in his tracks right outside of Sora and Roxas's bedroom.

"You didn't think it was a bad idea last week."

"But look at the size of it! It's so thick!" Roxas's voice was laden with shock and slight disgust.

It was all Riku could do not to laugh. Leon was walking by, heading to the bathroom. He quirked an eyebrow at Riku. Riku put one finger over his mouth.

"It's too big! This is so unnatural! There's no way it will fit in!" Roxas whined.

Sora walked by, whispering loudly, "What ARE you two doing?" Riku grabbed him, put a hand over the boy's mouth, and continued to listen.

"It feels…weird." Roxas said, this time in a smaller voice. Riku and Leon practically leaned on the door to hear what was going to happen next.

Cloud, wondering where everyone had gone, entered the hall and saw the weird group gathered around the door to the boys' room. He walked up, looking suspicious, but wanting to respect Roxas's privacy too.

"Just get it really wet and it'll slide right in," Axel responded soothingly.

"No, Axel," Roxas whined.

"Come on, I'll slide it in for you," Axel cooed.

"No! definitely not!" Roxas's voice was almost shrill.

Cloud's composure snapped. He slammed open the door, causing Riku to fall forward onto the floor, Sora beside him, and Leon collapsed on top of the two.

"What the hell are you doing, Axel?" Cloud yelled furiously.

Roxas and Axel looked at the dog pile of guys in the door threshold.

"My family's so weird."

"Yeah really." Axel responded.

"Fully clothed and standing apart?" Cloud observed aloud, mostly to himself.

"Erm," Axel held up a small blue scale, "I'm trying to get Roxas to try on contacts since he hates the glasses so much." Roxas held out another contact in his hand, with a look of mild disgust.

Sora pushed Riku, "I told you so!"

"Come on, Leon," Cloud turned and walked briskly out of the room, but not before his face and ears had turned bright red.

Riku was dying of laughter on the floor. "You two, are really better than T.V. sometimes," he wiped a tear out of one eye. "C'mon, Sora, let's leave Axel to torture Roxas some more." With that, the two other couples left the apartment, and Axel and Roxas were at last alone.

* * *

**A/N: :::NJB runs from crazed fans, frothing at their mouthes::: **

**Cries of pain and "We want lemon!" are heard. **

**Roxas: Serves her right, she made me into such a girl in this story.**

**Axel: Well, what to you think uke's are a stand in for? There's a reason why yaoi's target audience is straight women and not gay men. **

**Roxas: :::Sighs:::: yeah. yeah.**

**Axel: at least you are friggin awesome in "not your average akuroku".**

**Roxas: hmpf. Yeah, I AM pretty cool in that one. **

**Axel: :::glomps roxas::: You're always cool. **

**Roxas :::Awww::: and your my pyro-teddy-bear.**

**Larxene :::Vomits:::**

**NBJ- erm...review? i guess... part 2 will be up in the next couple hours or in the next couple days. depends on if my creativity crashes.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i don't own the boys, but i do somehow make them do these wonderful things to each other.

* * *

"God, I thought they would never leave!" Roxas huffed and he threw himself on the lower bunk.

"Impatient a little?" Axel smirked and sat on the edge of the bed near the freshman's feet.

"Yeah well, you saw how angry Cloud got when he thought we were…" Roxas turned bright red. Axel leaned over Roxas, supporting himself with arms that laid on either side of his lover's head.

"…Thought we were—what, Roxas?" Axel stared the younger down, enjoying Roxas's squirming, blush, and embarrassed avoidance of eye contact.

"erm, uh," Roxas bore a hole in the left arm of his tutor. Then, something inside of him snapped. _Fuxk it,_ the blonde thought, then suddenly looked directly into the redhead's piercing green eyes.

Before Axel could react to such an honest look, soft lips were pressed firmly, hungrily against his and small arms pulled him from around his neck down onto the boy. Axel opened his mouth, allowing the younger to fulfill his need. He encouragingly massaged the small tongue that darted and explored, pulling it with suction deeper into his mouth. Hands pressed fervently against his back, across his shoulder blades. As the blonde below him started to make the most delicious noises, Axel's need and desire grew.

With a firm push Axel's tongue entered Roxas's small mouth, and he slipped a hand under the thin shirt below him, caressing a nipple. Roxas moaned into Axel's mouth, and the smaller bucked his hips upward, grinding into Axel's groin. They both were instantaneously momentarily over stimulated and the kiss broke for mutual loud moaning.

Axel regained awareness first and hungrily pressed down on the blonde again, this time kissing his ear, his neck, his collar bone. Roxas found himself miraculously shirtless, and only passively heard his own moans as Axel captured a pert nipple with his mouth.

"Not—" Roxas gasped out.

Axel immediately stopped, breathing deeply. "Okay," Axel immediately released him and sprang up away from the blonde.

"Oh, um…" Roxas hesitated. "I meant not on Sora's bed."

"Do you want to do this?" Axel looked at him, his eyes seemingly peering into the small boy's very soul.

Roxas nodded slowly.

Axel began speaking calmly, "I need you to say it. You don't feel pressured, do you? I can wait. We have as long as you—"

"I want to," Roxas interrupted. "Really. I thought about it, and I want to, but not on Sora's bed. We could pull some of my blankets and pillows down from—"

Axel leaned closer, intensifying his gaze. "You sure?"

"Positive. I love you, Axel."

"I love you, too." Axel leaned in for a passionate kiss, but it was all too soon broken. Axel was standing and throwing down comforters and pillows from Roxas's top bunk.

Roxas laughed joyfully, and began spreading the blankets out on the floor. Axel lined up two pillows, then got a bottle of lube and a condom out from his backpack.

"Um…excuse me," Roxas bashfully began pushing up Axel's shirt.

"Anytime," Axel said, muffled through fabric as he assisted the short boy with the unnecessary clothing. Once the shirt was off, he saw Roxas's looking at him dazed and a little scared.

"What's wrong?" Axel looked at him full of concern.

"You're so _hot_," Roxas looked at the partially closed redhead with huge eyes. "I'm not—by comparison—I…"

"Roxas," Axel purred into the blonde's ear, embracing him softly. "You're beautiful." Axel felt the small body in his arms relax, and he began nibbling on an ear, down a jugular. He guided Roxas down so he was lying on top of two pillows.

Kisses blossomed and heated hands roamed, exploring firm and supple bodies: chests, stomachs, forearms, waists, elbows. Every part was adored with kisses, small suckles, and gentle licks.

Roxas blinked and he was naked underneath Axel, who was slipping off his own boxers. As Axel disrobed, he managed to steal Roxas's eye contact. "God, you're perfect."

Cheeks glowed a light red, but a smile of pure joy slipped past pink lips, swollen from kisses.

Axel leaned once more over the blonde, planting light kisses on the young man's forehead, cheeks, nose. "Are you certain you want to continue? If you get scared from here on out, it will be REALLY difficult for me to stop?"

"Do YOU want to stop?" Roxas countered.

"Hell no," Axel kissed the smirk off Roxas's mouth.

"Axel, please," Roxas whispered heatedly.

Axel recaptured the blonde's mouth, and began applying a good amount of lube on his fingers. He pulled away from the blonde's mouth half a second before inserting his index finger. Roxas squirmed, but it was obvious he was trying to fight the urge.

"Feels so weird," Roxas whimpered.

"I know, just try to relax," Axel kissed Roxas's nose again lightly, but kept his eyes trained on his lover. Axel felt a slight give as he moved the finger back and forth, then slowly added another finger. As fingers scissored, Roxas began panting. Axel continued to kiss him lightly on his face. The tight ring of muscle which had first clamped so tightly around a single finger now opened for two. A third finger slid slowly in, and Roxas bucked lightly forward. Axel noticed a warm, glazed expression on a face with half-lidded eyes. Another kiss to the forehead, and a finger curled, searching and probing for a sweet spot.

"Ahn!" a rapturous moan ruptured from a writhing small frame. Another brush of a finger tip and blue eyes gained a wild look as hips pushed against a hand, desperately wanting more.

"Axel," Roxas gasped.

"Okay, Roxas," Axel kissed him passionately as he slowly removed his hand and lubed his firm desire.

One last break of a hungry kiss. Eyes locked. Roxas felt a firm push against him, and then a burning, searing, stretching. Half-way in, Axel paused.

"Half-way there," he wiped an escaped tear off of a soft cheek.

Roxas tried moving, but stopped himself quickly, noticing that it only cause more pain. "Just, keep going," he urged as bravely as he could muster.

Axel pushed the rest of the way in. Heat and tightness took away his breath. Once he was fully sheathed he let out a held breath. "I'm all the way in. We're one, Roxas." He smiled and the blonde smiled tightly up at him.

A moment passed. "Move, _please_," Roxas begged.

Slowly at first, Axel moved outwards and inwards. Roxas's breath was shallow and quick. Whimpers and tears were loosed.

Once Axel felt that Roxas had relaxed and become slightly more accustomed to their union, and the pace had picked up slightly, Axel changed his angle slightly, increasing friction, and rubbing against Roxas's prostate.

An affirmative moan issued forth from the blonde. Now, Axel's thrusts began to come even faster, hitting and satisfying that one spot every time.

Muscles contracted quickly around him. A louder that usual "Axe!" was screamed with pleasure and Roxas released. Half a moment after being gripped tightly by a circular muscle, Axel's own orgasm erupted.

Axel collapsed on the side of his lover. Tied off and threw away a condom. He looked over at the blonde, who was staring up at the ceiling with a look of sheer bliss and satisfaction.  
"I love you, Rox," Axel murmured as his breath returned to normal.

"You too," Roxas muttered, too overwhelmed with afterglow to form complete sentences.

Axel ruffled the blonde's hair. The two smiled at one another. Blue eyes looked into green eyes. Green eyes looked into blue. They both saw pure love.

* * *

**A/N: sry took so long. i hope it was worth the wait. i felt like stephanie meyer sometimes writing this, especially the first part. WAY too flowery for my liking. **

**Anyway, please review? And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take the POLL on my profile. It's a new one. I hope for some guidance on what to write next. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
